


Lost Love

by jeronicaotp



Series: Jeronica One-Shots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry for this, i tried not to write the violence, it's not that sad but still sad, they are so in love with eachother, veronica lodge is so strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: It's suppose to be the day of love, to celebrate it. Not mourn it. What happens after the Valentine Day dance goes wrong?





	Lost Love

Today was suppose to be a good day, maybe even great. She knows that in some cases days do not go according to plan or something comes up. But Veronica doesn’t expect to lose the love of her life on the day that was meant for love. It all happened out of nowhere and she knows that no matter how many days pass she will never get rid of the guilt and pain. No one could say the right thing to make her feel better well maybe one person could have but that person is gone. 

“He’s gone. I can’t believe he is actually gone,” she whispers into the dark empty bedroom. 

 

// Twenty-Four Hours Before //

 

“Jughead you can’t be here when my parents get here,” Veronica says in between kisses.

“Parents still don’t like me eh?” he asks while pulling away from her. “It’s been two years already. Don’t they know I love you by now?” 

Veronica frowns, she knows that Jughead is bothered by the fact her parents still disapprove of their relationship. It doesn’t matter to her what they think of Jughead, she knows he loves her and the love she has for him is forever. 

“I know you love me Jug. I don’t care what they think and you shouldn’t either. I love you and you love me that is what matters. We are in this together till the end.” Veronica moves her hand to cradle his face. 

“I love you Ronnie.” Jughead leans in to kiss her. “I am so grateful for you. I can’t believe you are my girlfriend.” he chuckles.

He wraps his arms around his girlfriend and places a kiss on her hair. 

“Jug, you mean more to me then you know.” Veronica mumbles into his chest. “But if my parents catch you in my room they will kill you.”

“Okay, okay I’ll go. Just be ready tonight for the dance. I will pick you up at 7.”

“Dance? You mean the Valentine Time Day dance? I thought you didn’t want to go.” Veronica asked. Jughead is not one to go to school events and especially dances. The only reason you will see him at a Prep Rally or football game is for her, she is the cheer captain. He would never pass up an opportunity to see his girl in that uniform and he wants her to feel supported. Her parents don’t go to any of her games or competitions. 

Jughead smiles at her, “I changed my mind. I want to take you.”

Veronica knows that he is probably doing this because he knows she wanted to go but not without him. She loves that he shows up at her games and everything it’s one of the reasons she loves him but he doesn’t have to make himself go if doesn’t want to. 

“Jughead as much as I want to go. You don’t have to go because of me. I am totally okay staying at ho-” 

“Ronnie, babe. I want to take you. You deserve a night out with your handsome boyfriend.” he jokes. “No but seriously I want to go with you. I’ll do anything to make you happy even if I have to put on a tuxedo.” 

Veronica feels like the luckiest girl, she has a great boyfriend who makes her heart smile. She can’t imagine loving someone as much as she does the beanie wearing boy. Their love is one of a kind and feels blessed to have found the one for her so early in life. 

“Jughead Jones words can’t express how happy you make me. I love you so much.” Veronica replies before pulling his face into a kiss. Today is going to be good she thinks. 

 

“Mija! We are home now.” Hiram calls out from the foyer. Hearing Hiram’s voice makes the two teens break apart. 

“I’ll be down in a minute daddy.” Veronica answers back. “You got to sneak out the maids entrance so they won’t see you.” 

“I thought I was daddy?” Jughead laughs.

Veronica rolls her eyes at her boyfriends remark, “Not the time to discuss this Jug. Go I will see you later.” She opens the door to check to see if someone is in the hallway. 

“Alright I’m leaving. Good-bye love,” he hugs her before escaping down the hall to the servants elevators. 

**************

Jughead sends her a text message right when she is done getting ready. 

‘I’m on my way :)’ 

‘Okay jug, <3’ 

Jughead’s heart stops when he sees Veronica in her dress. She looks heavenly in the black dress that makes her look better than ever. He knows that he is one lucky person to have the heart of Veronica Lodge. Their relationship was special to him, he never had a crush before she moved to Riverdale. She caught his attention the first time he seen her in the hallways of Riverdale High. He thought she was going to be like all the other girls and just care for popularity, parties, and getting boys attention. Veronica was nothing but different, yeah she loves wearing makeup and dressing nice but she didn’t care for being popular or “cool”. It’s one of the many reasons Jughead loves her, she is so true and honest. 

Veronica greets Jughead at the door, “Hey babe. You ready?” 

“Yes and by the way you look gorgeous tonight. I mean you always look beautiful,” Jughead compliments her and kisses her cheek. 

Veronica blushes at his words, “Thank you Jug, you look handsome as ever.” 

******************

When the arrive to the dance it’s in full swing. Everyone is dancing, talking and having a great time. Jughead isn’t a born dancer but after going to some classes with Veronica he was a natural at it. Slow dancing is his favorite because his girlfriend can rest her beautiful head on his chest and he can hold them close together. 

“Jughead it’s our song. We have to dance.” Veronica exclaimed when “I Like Me Better by Lauv” started playing.

“Of course, let’s go babe.” he replied. They got up from the table they were sitting at and headed for the dance floor. 

Veronica has never seen her boyfriend happier when he was dancing with her in this moment. She loves him so much and is proud to be with him. He is her world and even though that might sound cliche but she knows that he is her soulmate. She can’t picture her future without him in it. 

Everything happens so fast she doesn’t even realize what has happened until she feels his grip on her loosen and then gone completely. It was the sounds of a gun going off again that made her snap back to reality. She notices his helpless body on the floor, he has blood pouring out of him from the bullet wound in his chest. She rushes over to him and holds his face. She can’t lose him, he is too young to die. He has so much to do in life still, to experience things, to be with her. 

“Jughead can you hear me?” she asks. No response but she can tell his is still conscious. “Jug I really need you to say something.” she hardly can get the words out betweens sobs. There are tears running down her cheeks and onto his body. Somewhere in the back she can hear one of the teachers on the phone, she assumes that it is the police. She hears them give the school address and says “a kid has been shot.”

“C’mon Jughead, you have to hold on.” she says. 

“Veronica?” someone says from behind her.

“What?” Veronica doesn’t bother turning around. She can hear faint breathing coming from her boyfriend. 

“The ambulance is on it’s way.” 

“I hope they get here soon.” she mumbles. 

By the time they get there it’s too late, he is already gone. 

**********

Veronica wakes up in the morning and for a moment everything is okay. Then the night comes back to her mind and she starts crying again. She doesn’t want it to be true, she can’t live with knowing he is gone. He is...or was everything to her. 

“Mija?” her mom knocks on the door. 

She doesn’t answer and lays back down on her bed. The feeling of knowing that she won’t ever see Jughead breaks her soul. They are only kids and he didn’t deserve to die so young. She lets herself cry until sleeps takes her again. 

A couple hours later, she is sitting on her bed going through photos of her and Jughead together. “These are all I have of him” she says out loud. It hurts looking at these moments that were captured when things were good and she was happy. 

She hasn’t spoken to no one besides herself. She knows that all everyone will ask is if she is okay and no she isn’t and why would she be? She just lost the love of her life not even a day ago. 

“Veronica? Betty and Archie are here.” she hears her mother through the locked bedroom door. 

“I don’t care Mom. Please tell them to go home and leave me alone.” Veronica relplies. 

“Okay Ronnie,” 

“Don’t call me that.” she snaps. That is what Jughead use to call her, her parents may have first called her by that nickname. But now it just reminds her of all the times Jughead use to tease her. 

“Sorry Veronica. I’ll check on you later.”

“Don’t bother, I will either be asleep or crying. Please just leave me alone Mom,”

There is no response so she assumes her mother got the message. She knows that it’s no ones fault that Jughead isn’t here. Well it is one person's fault, the shooter. She doesn’t know why anyone would want to hurt Jughead. He kept to himself and never picked fights, no matter how many times people would try to start stuff with him. Jughead always walked away. 

“Fuck,” Veronica says as she starts crying again for the boy she loves so much but is gone. 

********

It’s a week later. She still cries every night. She still wakes up every morning forgetting the tragedy for a moment. She doesn’t talk to anyone anymore. Veronica makes the decisions to keep herself so that she won’t ever experience that kind of pain again. It’s the day of the funeral. The day of his funeral, she thinks. She never thought she would be attending Jughead Jones funeral so early in life or ever. 

Veronica sits next to Jellybean, his little sister, in the front row. They are holding hands as the preiset is speaking a verse from the Bible. Veronica’s heart hurts for the younger girl next to her, she adores her brother and she must be hurting a hundred more times then Veronica. All Veronica can do is wrap the girl in a hug and hold her while she cries. 

After anyone that wanted to speak or say some words about Jughead, they lined up with roses to place on top of his casket before getting lowered down. Veronica is the last person to place a rose and it’s a red rose, different than everyone’s white one. 

“Jug, I miss you so much. I wish you could be here with me.” Veronica whispers then puts down the rose on top of the other ones. She knows it’s going to be hard getting through this and the only person who could ever make this easier is the one gone. 

*********

It has been five years and there is not a day that goes by when Veronica doesn’t think of Jughead. She lives in New York City, it’s the place he wanted to live after high school. She is starting her own clothing line and it’s been going good. She started talking to Betty and Archie again after a year of therapy during their senior year. 

She hasn’t had a boyfriend or any interest in wanting one since Jughead. Veronica knows that he is her soulmate so no matter how many relationship she would have none would be as good as theirs. She doesn’t mind being alone. It’s better for her career that she is single and in heart she isn’t single because it still belongs to Jughead Jones. Even if he isn’t here he has her heart with him. There are some days where she is sad and misses him like crazy but she thinks of their good times together and it gets a little better. 

Veronica knows that one day she will see him again, not anytime soon though. She has a life to live and she is living for the both of them. She knows that is what Jughead would have wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i have some requests that i am catching up on and this is one of them. i hope you guys are okay with how i ended it. PLEASE let me know what you think!!! comments are always appreciated.!!! <3


End file.
